


Why Aprons Are The Best, a discourse by Kuroo Tetsurou

by sushichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Cookies, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushichan/pseuds/sushichan
Summary: Kuroo finds a surprise in his kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2016. Only posting it now though.  
> (Also, isn't it obvious i suck at titles?)

Kuroo sighed. It had been a long day at work. He was tired, he was hungry, and judging by the number of people on the street, it’d take him a while to get home.

He shifted his bag strap over his shoulder. Maybe he should stop by the bakery on his way home and buy something for Tsukki. He turned back before reaching the crowded subway escalator, fighting his way against the streaming tide of people heading home from work.

He thought he’d be able to breathe once he was away from the station, but he had no such luck. It was a _week_ before Christmas. The streets were littered with shoppers, toting bags upon bags filled with gifts. There were also people who were simply enjoying the holiday rush—eating, ogling shopfronts’ bright displays, and taking selfies with the giant Christmas trees lining the plaza.

The crowd, coupled with the merry tunes blaring from every shop’s speakers, would have been enough to send Kenma scurrying for cover. But Kuroo was definitely better with crowds that Kenma, so he plunged into the throng of people again, shoved his way through the shoppers and grabbed a bag of Tsukki’s favorite dinosaur-shaped cookies.

Walking home, Kuroo smiled a little, not at the thought of Christmas itself, but of spending it with Tsukki. For the first time ever, he was spending Christmas with his longtime lover. He wanted to make it special.

He rushed home, took the crowded train, and walked the few blocks towards their apartment.

Outside the door, he could smell something sweet baking. Better open the door himself, if Tsukki was busy cooking.

Kuroo let himself in, the key clicking loudly in the room. He set his bags down before heading to the kitchen to give Tsukki a quick kiss.

“Hey, Tsukki, what’s th-“ Kuroo blinked. He paused a moment to make sure what he was seeing was real. He could feel himself slowly overheating.

Tsukki was baking cookies wearing an apron.

 _Only_ an apron.

Kuroo was pretty sure he was red all over. _Christ_ , was his nose going to bleed?

“Oh, Kuroo,” Tsukki said nonchalantly. “You’re back.”

Kuroo just stood there with his mouth agape. His face and neck were a deep shade of scarlet.

“Kuroo,” Tsukki said his name with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Kuroo echoed weakly. “Did I die and go to heaven?”

Dimly, Kuroo was aware that Tsukki was guiding him to a chair.

“Kuroo.”

“Y-yes?” he asked weakly.

“Do you want some tea?”

“Yes please.” He nodded formally.

“I was just making the second batch of cookies.”

“Just making the second batch of cookies,” Kuroo weakly parroted him.

Tsukki set some tea in front of him before going back to busy himself with cooking.

 _Right_ , tea. Kuroo shook his head and took a big gulp.

“Ack!” He choked a little. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have chugged boiling tea. But _god_ , he was thirsty.

Tsukki _tch_ ed at him.

“How many times have I told you?” Tsukki said, coming over. “Blow on it to cool it down.”

“Like this,” Tsukki said, bending over a little to blow on Kuroo’s tea.

His pink lips formed a perfect little “O”.

Kuroo’s eyes widened.

He shook his head and tried to look at something besides Tsukki’s lips. His eyes turned to Tsukki’s chest; Kuroo could see down his apron. _Fuck_.

“I-I-I’m okay now!” He stammered.

“Go back to your cooking!”

Kuroo studiously blew on his tea and tried not to swallow it in big gulps.

 _Phew_.

After getting over the initial shock of Tsukki _wearing only an apron_ , Kuroo began to appreciate its _artistry_. It was a frilly apron—pink, with lace at the hem. It was tied into a neat little bow in the middle of Tsukki’s back. Kuroo would have loved to untie it. Or not. Maybe he should keep the apron on? After all, it was a perfect complement to what Kuroo referred to as “Tsukki’s perfect twin crescents”.

After a few minutes of drinking his tea, calming himself down, and nursing his burnt tongue, Kuroo set his tea down and hugged Tsukki from behind. He’d suddenly regained his confidence.

“Hmmm,” Kuroo hummed behind his ear. “Wanted to play the perfect wife for me, didn’t you?”

Tsukki didn’t say anything, but the tips of his ears were slowly turning red. He continued shaping the cookie dough.

“Were you actually _teasing_ me?”

“No.”

“Oh?”

Tsukki could feel the heat of Kuroo’s body behind him. He was so _warm_.

“Because, as far as I can tell,” Kuroo murmured. “It’s working.”

Kuroo’s hand came up to cup one of Tsukki’s perfect buttocks.

“You know, I’m kinda jealous of the cookie dough,” Kuroo said as his hands kneaded the smooth skin of Tsukki’s ass.

“Being handled by those hands,” he said. “Those long graceful fingers shaping them, going around them.”

Kuroo pressed his body closer to Tsukki’s; Tsukki tried to continue his work, but his fingers shook.

“I think you need to massage the dough a little more,” he suggested in a low voice. “Turn it over in your hands and rub it.”  
For a while, all they could hear was the sound of the dough as Tsukki shakily mashed it beneath his hands.

 “There. Squeeze it,” he said, drawing out the words. His hands gently squeezed Tsukki’s ass.

“Mmmm,” Kuroo moaned against him. Tsukki could feel Kuroo’s hardness pressing into his backside.

“Now, I’m gonna ask you to do something else.”

He felt Kuroo back away a little. Tsukki missed his warmth.

“Stroke it.”

He felt one of Kuroo’s fingers prodding his butthole. _Stroking_ it.

Tsukki hissed. At this point, his hands had stilled, still buried in the dough.

 “Come on, do it.”

“I-I” Tsukki wanted to say something.

“What was that?” Kuroo asked.

“Lube. Drawer,” Tsukki said succinctly.

Kuroo reached behind him for the bottle. There was a condom ready too.

“How convenient,” Kuroo husked. “Almost as if,” Kuroo trailed off.

Tsukki heard the click of the bottle being opened.

“—you wanted to be fucked.”

“Do you want to be fucked, Tsukki?” he continued.

Tsukki took a sharp intake of breath as he felt Kuroo’s fingers prod his hole again.

“What was that?”

“I-I do.”

“Say it louder.”

Tsukki’s face was burning.

“Shut up!”

“Oooh, now _that_ ’ _s_ the Tsukki I know and love.”

“What happened to my perfect little wife?” Kuroo cooed.

“Shut up,” Tsukki said without conviction.

“Hmmmm,” Kuroo said, going crazy with his finger.

“A-aah!” Tsukki couldn’t hold it back.

“Yes, that’s more like it,” Kuroo purred.

“Do you like it?”

“I- like it,” Tsukki managed to say between huffs.

Kuroo inserted a finger; it went in easily.

“Hmmm, you’re swallowing me up quite nicely. Should I insert another finger?”

Tsukki swallowed.

“What?” Kuroo asked.

“Yes.”

Kuroo obliged.

“Guh!”

“Does it hurt?”

“Mm-no-“

Kuroo curled his fingers. Tsukki jolted against the counter.

“I should be getting ready too,” Kuroo said, using his other hand to open his zipper and shove his boxers down.

Kuroo tore the condom package open with his teeth and put it on with one hand. He slicked himself with lube, all the while fingering Tsukki madly against the counter.

Tsukki was huffing and puffing by this time, barely able to hold his moans in whenever Kuroo curled his fingers.

Kuroo stroked his already half-hard cock into full hardness.

“Make more sound for me, would you, Tsukki?” Kuroo requested, inserting a third finger into him.

“A-a-ah!” Tsukki cried out.

“Yes, good. So fucking good,” Kuroo hummed.

He put his lips to the back of Tsukki’s flushed neck. He trailed kisses to his shoulder.

“Should I go in?”

“Mmm-“ Tsukki said in a strangled moan as Kuroo curled his fingers again.

He felt Kuroo’s warm breath on his bare shoulder before he felt his teeth.

Kuroo bit down on Tsukki’s shoulder. He trembled in response.

“W-what!”

 “Fuck Tsukki, you’re so hot.”

“Kuroo,” he begged.

“Fuck me.”

“Hmmm~” Kuroo hummed, as if considering.

“How do you want it?” Kuroo asked, his voice was turning raspy.

“Roughly,” Tsukki whispered with his eyes closed. “Please.”

“Then, I’m going in,” Kuroo said, withdrawing his fingers and inserting his cock into Tsukki.

“Mmmmm.” They moaned together in satisfaction as Tsukki’s hole swallowed up Kuroo readily.

Kuroo moved his hips fast, propelled by Tsukki’s moans.

“Fuck, fuck, fu—uck.” Tsukki was breathing hard, his breath turning into gasps.

He was bent over at this point, his dick hitting the counter every time Kuroo jerked into him.

Tsukki closed his eyes at the sensation of Kuroo pounding into him.

Kuroo did it roughly, slamming him into the counter and pinning his hands to the surface.

The cookie dough was fucking ruined. Not that either of them cared.

“Mmm-“ Tsukki mumbled, unable to form a coherent thought.

Panting and red, he squeezed his eyes shut.

He was close.

Kuroo’s hips bucked.

“Kei,” he growled.

“Kuroo,” Tsukki gasped, before the burning friction took him. He closed his eyes and saw stars.

When he came to, Kuroo was sighing contentedly.

“You okay, babe?” He asked.

Tsukki blushed at the use of the nickname. “Yeah.”

Kuroo extricated himself with a wet schlick.

“Hmmm,” he hummed appreciatively. “I think it’s time to return the favor.”

“Turn around, Tsukki,” Kuroo said slowly.

Tsukki complied. He was panting, his face flushed and his hair matted to his forehead. His legs were spread wide open on the counter and his apron tented where his dick was. Precum stained the cloth.

Kuroo’s eyes glinted. “Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.”

He used his hands to inch Tsukki’s legs wider before lifting the hem of the apron with his teeth, exposing Tsukki’s half-hard cock. Precum dripped from the tip.

Tsukki turned his head aside.

Kuroo licked his lips again before diving in and plunging Tsukki’s cock into his mouth in one smooth motion.

“Mm…aah!” Tsukki cried out.

Kuroo withdrew again, only to tease the head, tonguing the slit and delicately putting his lips on it. When he blew a warm breath out, Tsukki’s cock jolted.

Kuroo chuckled before taking it into his mouth again. This time, he swirled his tongue around it, causing Tsukki to shudder.

Kuroo looked up at him, all dark eyes and messy dark hair. Tsukki could have come at the sight. He put his hand behind Kuroo’s head and closed his eyes. He lost himself to the warm feeling of Kuroo’s lips around his dick, of his tongue slick and warm around him. Tsukki moaned as Kuroo reached a particularly delicious rhythm. Kuroo continued, swallowing so deeply that Tsukki could feel his dick grazing Kuroo’s throat.

Shit. He was close.

Kuroo braced his hands on Tsukki’s thighs and swallowed ever more deeply, without a hint of gag reflex. He hollowed out his cheeks, creating more pressure for Tsukki.

Then, Kuroo suddenly withdrew with a small pop, swirling his tongue around the head again. Tsukki stilled, ejaculating onto Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo blinked and stuck out his tongue to lick the come off his lips.

“Shit, sorry,” Tsukki muttered, looking away. The sight of Kuroo with _his_ come all over his face was _dangerous_.

“Better wipe it off,” Tsukki said, reaching behind him for something to wipe Kuroo’s face with. His hands found only the sticky cookie dough.

“How about you lick it off?” Kuroo suggested slyly. “As payment for coming on my face.”

“Uh, no thanks,” Tsukki said testily. Instead, he lifted his apron again.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Kuroo said, putting his hands up.

“Let’s take it to the bedroom if you want another round.”

Tsukki glared at him and used his apron’s lacy hem to wipe his come off Kuroo’s face.

Kuroo looked at him appreciatively. “I really like that apron.”

“Well, it’s fucking ruined.”

“Get another one! You’ll need it—kitchen protocol and all that.”

Tsukki snorted. “Yeah because wearing _just_ an apron offers so much cover.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Your ass-“ Kuroo said, groping one of Tsukki’s buttocks slowly “-looks divine in it.”

Tsukki flushed but didn’t slap his hand away.

“Glorious.”

“Beautiful.”

“Perfect!” Kuroo said finally, bringing his lips down to kiss Tsukki’s ass.

“Um, Kuroo?”

“Yeah?”

“I think the cookies are ready.”

“Weren’t they already burnt?”

“We could probably salvage a few.”

He expertly put cooking gloves on. With his wrecked apron and still-flushed cheeks, he looked positively lewd.

“Tsukki!!” Kuroo cried, suddenly clinging to Tsukki from behind and slipping his hands beneath the apron to grap his nipples.

Tsukki sighed in resignation.

“I’m taking out the cookies anyway.”

He opened the oven and took the tray out. Kuroo reached over Tsukki’s shoulder to grab a cookie.

“Ack! What is this!?”

Tsukki levelled him with a look.

“Maybe if you hadn’t fucked me while I was cooking, we’d still have, y’know,” he said, wrinkling his nose. “Actual cookies.”

“Ah! Wait here a second,” Kuroo said, raising his finger.

He dashed to the living room where he’d dropped off his things and got the package from the bakery.

“Ta-da!” He said, waving it around.

“Kobo, really?” Tsukki asked with a scoff, naming the bakery that served _kawaii_ sweets and pastries. “What am I, five?”

Kuroo took out the dinosaur-shaped cookies.

“Oooh, you know you want it!”

Tsukki turned his head. “Only because the cookies are burned,” he said, though Kuroo didn’t miss the gleam in his eyes before he bit in.

They ate it with milk in the living room, Tsukki hungrily devouring his in seconds.

“Hey, you got crumbs on your face.”

“Let me,” Kuroo said, wiping away a crumb on Tsukki’s face, his fingers brushing his jaw gently.

Tsukki’s cheeks reddened.

“Oh, there’s more,” Kuroo said, eyes going heavy as he came even closer to Tsukki, apparently to brush away more crumbs.

“Over here,” Kuroo said, using his tongue to wipe away an errant crumb on the corner of Tsukki’s mouth.

“Nice to know you wouldn’t miss an opportunity to kiss me,” Tsukki muttered as Kuroo started kissing him.

“Not in this apron, no,” Kuroo replied with a wink.

Tsukki wears the apron on special occasions. They don’t talk about it.


End file.
